


Meeting of Sacrifices

by goldenfairy



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: First Meetings, Love, Other, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/pseuds/goldenfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he finds its not only him to be sacrificed for greater good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geethr75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/gifts), [ALannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALannister/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Arihant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arihant), [Darklord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklord/gifts), [Nandita](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nandita), [Nandini](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nandini).



Taking another day from his life the Sun had journeyed towards the horizon. He kept gazing at his father’s path, how many days it will take for him to be united with him? His every blood cell is counting moments for that very moment, the moment of freedom, freedom from this cursed life. And he knows the moment is near. He had never been so eager for the war before . Yes he was excited to prove himself greatest by aquiring victory over his arch rival, he was excited to show his enemies their right place those who always insulted him for his caste, he was desperate to prove his loyality to his best friend, the person who stood by him in his misery and indebted him for the life. Prince of Hastinapur had become the driving force of his life from that day onwards. Till now he considered Suyodhan’s goal is his goal of life. Karna knew for the shake of friendship and in rage towards enemies he committed many mistakes in life, he knows many times he crossed his limits and did what pandavas really didn’t deserve. Karna doesnt try to justify himself. He always wanted to die fighting a great battle and so he increased rage of his enemies. If pandavas are capable enough he will get his desired veergati otherwise he will get desired victory over them . But now everything has been changed, his life seems like a rudderless ship now, fate played such an irony with him. All his life he believed throne of kururashtra belonged to his friend because queen Gandhari became pregnant first so although Yudhisthir was born first but Duryodhan was rightful heir as both son of the then king and being victim of post mature pregnancy. But now all his perception has been changed, he smiles on his fate, the throne neither belonged to yudhisthir nor to Duryodhan, it was his. He, Karna, son of the Sun, first born of mother Kunti was rightful heir of king Pandu , the land for which the great destruction is taking place belongs to his only. Karna smirks again if he wants everything can be stopped, he knows his friend Duryodhan won’t be saddened to see him on throne in stead of Yudhisthir, and millions of lives will be saved, but at cost of what? His honour? What will people call him, a traitor? Knowing the truth he left his friend who trusts him more than anyone else? Will after that anyone in world ever trust the word called friendship? Without Karna, Duryodhan may not dare to fight the war but he will have to surrender to his enemies and that will be not less that death for him, how can Karna give such inglorious life to his friend? On the other side even if Pandav accept him, will they ever can forget what insult they caused to each other, Karna himself couldn’t forgive him for what he said to them how will he expect Pandav would forgive him and show respect to him? So, he made right decision to reject both Vasudev and mother Kunti, till end he will remain Radheya Karna who could go any extent for the shake of friendship. And then neighter Vasudev nor mother Kunti was really interested to take him to their side, if they were they would have revealed the truth earlier. He had no expectation from mother Kunti though and then the honour for which she abandoned him how can he snatch away that honour from her? Karna in entire life had been devoted to be the giver he cant give away the title atleast. But Vasudev at least he could reveal this earlier. No one knows what place Krishna had aquired in Karna’s heart . Karna still can’t believe that its Krishna who snatched the earth away from his feet. Karna cant measure what made him more hurt the truth of his birth or Krishna revealing this on such crucial moment making his life like a rudderless ship. That day for first and last time he embraced Krishna, couldn’t Vaasudev feel the inner storm in his heart? Fate was always cruel to Karna and so the world which made Karna himself a cruel soul, but Krishna? did Karna deserve this in response to all his respect towards him?  
Karna sighs and scolds himself for his absent mindedness, from that day he has become more thoughtful than ever in entire life he was, what’s the fruit? He did what he thought was right by rejecting the offers, he fulfilled duty of a son by promising a mother not to kill four of her sons, he fulfilled duty of a brother by giving alms of four of their lives, since he already had taken oath to kill Arjun he was unable to spare him, but he trusts Krishna won’t let him to do any harm to his Arjun so Karna is quite sure about who is going to die. So now he is waiting to fulfill his last duties towards his friend by saving Duryodhan till his life exists. His entire life looks like a joke to him, So, Karna is counting moments when this prank will end.  
What still pinches him is the father inside him. Except 14 years old youngest Vrishketu all his eight sons are participating in the war led by his dearest eldest son Vrishasena. They are all ready to show their warrior self as any other princes of both the side. Specially Vrishasena is leaving his own small family of a pretty wife and a 5 years old son, being a warrior himself he cant stop his warrior sons to stop from participating , he won’t neither justify a warrior’s duty nor a father’s duty if he compels his sons to do such cowardly acts when prince Lakshman and all other young boys of Kaurava clans and their allies are taking part. Karna already offered whole his family to his friend he can’t return, but how would a father’s heart understand? He won’t lie to himself, atleast for once he was in dilemma when Krishna made the offer thinking of his sons secured future, thinking that Vrishasena would be called crowned prince of Aryavart he for a moment got weak but for the very next moment he remembered his sons are proud of him knowing his uncompromised firm nature , his truthfulness to his friendship, the promise given to his friend, for the shake of secured future he cant take away the pride from them which had been strength of them till now better they embrace death than living such cowardly long lives.  
Karna suddenly got concious sensing its quite a while his father had went beyond horizon, once again darkness is prevailing including his life. How long is he sitting here? He felt ashamed , he had forgotten that it was time for his offering alms, what if someone needy had come and went back seeing him such lost? He wont be able to bear another curse if that happens. He started looking here and there in search of such person. But he didnt find anyone like that. Being dishearted Karna was about to leave, only when his eyes caught hold on someone sitting in a distance , looking at the river indifferently, due to darkness Karna was unable to recognize the person but somehow the figure, the sitting position everything was familiar to Karna.  
Being curious Karna proceeded to the figure, making an advance Karna noticed the person is a young boy of around 16-17. Having a complexion of soft moonlight, curly hair upto neck, sharp nose, Karna was desperate to know who is this familiar looking boy is and why is he sitting in such posture alone in verge of such dreadful war?  
Hearing Karna’s footstep the boy turned his face, and Karna took no time to recognize that moonlike beautiful face anymore, the boy is sitting in same posture his father always uses to sit, that’s why he was looking such familiar as Karna is quite aware of his arch rival and now revealed younger brother’s every posture, the boy is none other than Karna’s own nephew, Arjun’s dearest son Abhimanyu.


	2. Chapter 2

Karna’s feet were frozen there by failing to decide what action should be done for now. If it was the father of this boy this situation the meeting would have resulted to some heated arguments and sarcastic taunts with threatning of killing each other as usual but Karna doesn’t have any personal enmity with Abhhimanyu so except in battlefield Karna cant be rude to him of no reason. But he doesnt feel any need to be present here either. Because one thing is sure that Abhimanyu is not here to take any alms from his father’s enemy. So Karna could very well leave now. But something was stopping him, he couldn’t leave without knowing Abhimanyu’s reaction towards him for unknown reason.  
“pranipat Angraj” Abhimanyu smiled at him making Karna relaxed, somehow he was expecting a respectful gesture from this beautiful boy unlike his father. Why? Because he knows that Abhimanyu is his nephew? May be that’s also a reason but there was another reason way more deeper. Everyone knows Karna is jealous of Arjun but none knows there is one more reason of this jealousy than what people knows, Karna was also jealous of Arjun for having Abhimanyu as son. By heart he knew that Abhimanyu is extremely talented, more than any other prince of Aryavart, it was hard to accept but he knew the truth except Vrishasena hone of his own sons come in comparison to Abhimanyu , even Vrishasena too was not that genius although he is more than 10 years older than Abhimanyu. So Karna was jealous of Arjuna, why always Arjun had to get the best thing in every aspect of life?Does Arjun deserve a son like Abhimanyu?  
“kalyan ho, putra” Karna’s voice sounded unnecessarily soft to his own ears, he felt the need to leave immediately to keep all his emotions confided to his heart only. But his feet seemed glued to the earth, to notice the big black eyes of the piece of moon, they were glittering with water, Abhimanyu is crying? Why? is he scared to join the war? Karna can’t believe that Abhimanyu can be frightened of war, rather he heard Abhimanyu was the most enthusiastic warrior of his generation, he even challenged Duryodhan too when he went to Dwarka and tears in Abhimanyu’s eyes?  
“what happened?” Karna couldn’t hold his curiosity anymore, “why you are sitting here alone putra?” he knows he is no one to talk like this but why tonight he is not forgetting the fact that Abhimanyu is his nephew not just a mere opponent? Why is he eager to know the reason behind his tears?  
“just that today i came to know something” Abhimanyu tried to answer normally but hidden pain was quite clear in his voice that made Karna more curious, now he can’t leave without knowing what is bothering this piece of moon?  
“and what is that?” asked Karna hoping that Abhimanyu wont deny to answer.  
” I am going to be father.” replied The boy calmly.  
Karna never could imagine such a strange behaviour from someone who is becoming father that too for the first time, in stead of cheering the news this boy is crying alone? “undoubtedly Abhimanyu is Arjun’s son and Krishna’s nephew, he has inherited the strange nature of them” thinks Karna  
“congratulation son, its such a good news, you must celebrate with your wife, it should be most joyous moment for you,why you are sitting here alone?” Karna was both surprised and shocked.  
Abhimanyu smiles again , he inherited the smile from Krishna, one just can’t take eyes off from his face while smiling, Karna too couldn’t.  
“please take your seat Angraj”Abhimanyu indicated the rock next to him, it looked like a child is requesting him to sit, Karna took no time to fulfill the request.  
“see” Abhimanyu streched his right palm to Karna’s eyes. As if a child had found something of innocent exitement and showing that to his gurdian, and as an adult fails to find the cause of child’s excitement, Karna too failed to get what Abhimanyu wanted to show , there was nothing on his palm.  
“what to see son, your hand is empty” Karna was confused.  
“see my lifeline” says Abhimanyu calmly.  
Now Karna turned his eyes to the palm again and was stunned, he held the palm and watched again carefully, no he is seeing right, its too short, Abhimanyu’s lifeline is unbelievably small. Karna didn’t find any word to say next.  
“yes, you caught it right, I am short-lived, this is going to be first and last war of my life.” smirks Abhimanyu. “and not now I knew this since my childhood days in Dwarka.” he continued.  
Karna remained silent . He simply had no words. He felt like carrying heaviness as mountain in his heart . How to console this child from opponent camp? He cursed himself why didn’t he include Abhimanyu in his promise towards mother Kunti?  
“don’t get me wrong , I am not afraid of my end” it seemed Abhimanyu read his thought, “I always considered myself fortunate enough that I won’t have to wait for long to get a death that every warrior dreams of, I always cherished the thought of my blood stained body lying surrounded by dead bodies of enemies who got veergati in my hand. I know the mere thought of this scene is frightening but for me that remained my dream always” paused Abhimanyu  
Karna was spellbound literally, this was beyond his imagination that a child of Abhimanyu’s age can have such a fearless heart, he felt ashamed for thinking of giving alms of his life, Abhimanyu is beyond any such alms.  
“till now I had lived only one identity of mine, that is of a warrior, but today for first time I realized I have other identities too, a son, a nephew, a brother, a husband and now a father”Abhimanyu gasped “I had taken all my relations as my duty, I considered the day I will sacrifice my life to avenge the injustice happened to my family, I will fulfill my duty towards them ,my goal of existence will this be achieved, but today I realized in the lists of my duty I didn’t include my beloved, my Uttara, what about duty of a husband?what about my unborn child, who will never know how his father was look like, because by the time he will come I would have left the world way before that.  
Before Karna could speak Abhimanyu continued again “don’t think my goal of life has changed, I still desire to die in battlefield, but for first time I am feeling that I will die with a sense of guilt, till now I was free from which. Now I realized even in this short life span I have committed a grave sin, I have spoilt an innocent girl’s life, I shattered a delicate flower, when I knew I am going to die, I had no right getting married to her, why couldn’t I resist my heart? The marriage was my father’s decision but pitashree didn’t know the truth of my life span, but what happened to me then? Seeing Uttara I forgot everything. My desire to get her was so strong that it didnt struck me what will she do after my departure, what kind of love it was of mine that can only give pain to my beloved, mamashree told me my son will be the emperor of Aryavart but that didn’t console me, my son atleast can get father in my father but what about the emptiness that would be created in Uttara’s life? I will never forgive myself for becoming curse of a 13 years old princess’s life.” Abhimanyu finally stopped, the pain had chocked his voice, he had no power to talk anymore.  
Today when Uttara had given the news at first he was overwhelmed in happiness, he had picked her in his arms and started dancing like any other would be father. But as soon as his eyes fell upon his own palms, all his happiness were wiped out, Uttara’s slim body trembled in such a force Abhimanyu embraced her, her lips were shaking in such a despertion he kissed her, poor girl thought its the expression of her husband’s joy,she had no knowledge of the inner storm that was breaking his heart into pieces. Thinking of her blushing face tear started rolling down from his cheek shaking his eldest uncle from inside


	3. Chapter 3

Watching Abhimanyu sobbing Karna couldn’t hide his emotions. He put his arm around the angel like beautiful boy and pulled him closer, the memory of his own emotional breakdown was so fresh that he knew what the boy needs the most, someone’s shoulder, someone who can be emotionally connected with him. At least for this evening he can remain only uncle not the enemy.  
“son how could be you so sure that you are going to die in this war? You may fight any other war later” Karna knows this consolation was meaningless but still if there was some rays of hope still left.  
Abhimanyu lifted his head from Karna’s shoulder and smiled at him, an innocent yet meaningful smile, Karna realized no consolation is needed for the child, he is too matured for that, if his father had a percentage of maturity of his son things wouldn’t have been such worst.  
“Vasudev Krishna is my mamashree, don’t you know he knows everything? Its only mamashree who knew the truth of my life span, he even didn’t tell me directly but his painful smile at me in the mention of the war and words of being immortal by own glory was enough for me to understand. None of my family else knows this secret , I am weakness of my father,I can’t see pitashree breaking down in my life, so with my death everyone will face the truth just like you jyesth taatshree”  
Karna gasped. What did Abhimanyu just called him? “jyesth taatshree” now Karna is getting confused who is the human form of supreme lord, vaasudev or his nephew.  
“mamashree told me everything.” as usual Abhimanyu answered the unasked question “and don’t misunderstand him, he didn’t break his promise to you of not revealing your identity till your veergati, mamashree had taken my promise to keep this to myself.”  
Karna’s vision was getting blurred, all his hidden pain was coming out through his eyes, he cupped the moonlike face.  
“ofcourse Arjun had some good deeds in past life, that’s why he obtained you.” Karna caressed curly traces of Abhimanyu.”but why did Vaasudev suddenly reveal this to you, which he kept secret even from his dearest sakha?” Karna didn’t know whether to be thankful or to be angry on Krishna.  
“I was too hurt to see my pitashree going through mental dilemma of fighting against a part of his family, pitamaaha bheeshma who loves pitashree more than any other grandsons of him, acharya Drona who favored pitashree more than his any other students, queen Gandhari who treated pitashree as her own son , pitashree had to make plans to kill her sons, even taat Duryodhan too once treated pitashree as own brother, so pitashree was bearing so much pain that I couldn’t see that, I told mamashree that my father is going through such dilemma and inner turmoil anyone ever hadn’t face, mamashree smiled and said no your father is not the only one someone is going through far greater pain and dilemma, I was not ready to believe and kept arguing in favor of pitashree but mamashree said someone is fighting against own family, own blood, there is no greater pain like that, I was curious to know about whom he is talking about, he didn’t want to tell at first but I kept pressurizing him, he never denied me anything, hence he had to say everything about you ofcourse in exchange of my promise to not to reveal this. That day I felt how much does mamashree feel for you, his eyes filled with pain and my heart filled with respect for you.”  
Suddenly Karna felt much relieved , as if a mountainous pressure wiped away from his heart. Krishna feels pain for him? What more does he need? Krishna’s sympathy is the most precious gift he ever could receive in his unsuccessful life, now he can die happily. He looked at Abhimanyu, he now knows why this boy is called lifeline of pandav, most precious possession of Arjun, if he can bring smile on his enemy’s face like that what would he mean for his dear ones?  
Karna held Abhimanyu by his shoulder firmly “son you don’t know how much peace did you give to me today, I don’t have enough words to show my gratitude to you, I only can say you are the best thing ever happened to your dear ones. Trust me Uttara is most fortunate girl of all the universe who got a husband like you, don’t blame yourself for her misery, your love, your memory will be capital of her future life, that will help her to raise your son, even if she had got you for one day that too would have more worthy than getting a long married life with someone else, believe me son one day you two will be together again and that day you won’t find any complaint on her eyes, because your love will remain with her always.”  
Karna’s words at last succeed to console Abhimanyu, he smiled and this time it was not painful but a cheerful one.  
“ofcourse I trust you elder uncle, from now I won’t shade tears thinking about our separation rather will make my Uttara smile for the rest of the moments of our togetherness”  
Karna smiled at his nephew’s words and caressed his beautiful face.  
“uncle, you are known as daanveer, can I expect a gift ? first and last one? Promise me you won’t deprive me?” Abhimanyu made a childish gesture proving he is actually a young boy in real.  
Karna was overwhelmed by the request, this is the only opportunity he can do something for this angel, he has nothing not to offer him.  
“tell me son, I promise whatever you want I will give without second thought, say what gift do you want?” Karna never felt such excitement in donating something.  
“my veergati” says Abhimanyu calmly by taking away strength to speak from his uncle


	4. Chapter 4

Karna took time to react, “after all son of Arjun, how can I expect he won’t hurt me” thinks Karna  
” cracking joke with elders is not good manner son” Karna’s voice was abnormally grave, Abhimanyu gasped, he knows uncle is hurt by his request.  
“uncle please don’t get angry , I don’t dare to play prank with elders,I didn’t get such lesson, I was not joking” Abhimanyyu held Karna’s hand.  
“then what is it?after winning my heart you are asking me to pierce your heart? If you are so desperate for your veergati, there are ample of warriors on kaurav sides,choose anyone among them,why increasing burdens of my curses by making me killer of own nephew?” with a jerking Karna freed his hand from Abhimanyu’s grip and turned to leave.  
“so I had to go back with empty hand from my daanveer uncle?Angraj is ready to break his promise of giving whatever I wish?if so then what importance would remain of the promises you made till date?”as sharp arrows Abhimanyu’s words pierced Karna. His feet became frozen on earth  
“why me Suryanarayan? why everytime destiny plays prank with me?”Karna bites his lips to hide his pain,he was ready to go to any extent to give Abhimanyu his desired gift, if Abhimanyu would have requested him to join pandavs, perhaps today he couldn’t resist,but what did he want? For the first and last time his nephew is asking for a gift and what is the gift?death? He cursed himself why did he promise to give whatever he wants?  
“jyesth taatshree please listen to me” Abhimanyu reached before him, “yes its true there are many warriors on your side,but its also true there are no warriors as you, veergati becomes more prestigious if that comes from a atirath’s hand and that is you, yes there are warriors like mahamahim , acharya but no one is fighting with own blood as you, mamashree told me you are only one who is battling two wars simultaneously, in Kurukshetra and within your heart, at least everyone knows about the soft corner mahamahim and acharya have for pandav but none knows what is going inside you.mamashree told me that itself proves how much great warrior you are, you are only one who is capable to face my father, so dying on your hand will be most glorious death for me.you have taken oath to kill my father, your own brother, why then you are hesitant to kill your nephew?uncle please try to understand its you who only can give most dignified death to me, a death that a warrior deserves,you won’t let anyone disrespect my body if I die on your hand, uncle please I didn’t get chance to play in your lap, at least let me take my last breath on your arms.” talking in a breath at last Abhimanyu stopped.  
Karna dragged his nephew on his embrace. “son today you proved , you are the warrior of truest sense, you could ask for my life, in stead you asked to take yours, I don’t know what to say after this”  
“so are making the promise?” Abhimanyu lifted his face to his uncle, Karna only nods and tightened the grip over him.  
“Don’t worry taatshree, I won’t accept defeat till my last breathe, neither killing me would be that easy, and trust me I can be real destruction for opponents,you have to face quite difficulties to kill me,I am Arjun putra, Vasudev Krishna is my teacher don’t forget that taatshree.” smirked Abhimanyu, his childish boast lightened situation.  
“and Karna’s nephew too, I know you will tremble your enemies with your valor and make your men proud and among your enemies I will be standing with a heart secretly filled with pride ” Karna patted his nephew’s head. “you know son, till now I had given alms to people, but today I felt like asking something from destiny, if there is another birth or another life in any other world or in any other time, i will want you as my son” Karna’s heart was filled with sweet imagination.  
“no tatshree, in this life pitashree and my togetherness won’t be long lasting, so if there is another birth, I will be son of my pitashree only, but I promise you, I will serve you as your own son then. Is that okay?” Abhimanyu looked up  
“okay, as you wish” Karna nodded  
Then both giggled in that childish imagination.  
“putra Abhimanyu, where are you” from a distance the familiar voice reached to them bringing consciousness into them.  
” i have to go,pitashree started searching for me, nowadays he becomes quite restless if I keep out of his sight for much time” said Abhimanyu looking towards the darkness from where Arjun’s voice was coming.  
“I can understand a father’s heart,son, after all I am a father too. Now leave son, otherwise if Arjun reaches here the sight of his son on his biggest enemy’s arms won’t be that soothing for him.” smirked Karna.  
“perhaps pitashree is exactly not like what you think about him.” smiled Abhimanyu and touched his uncle’s feet.  
“bless me taatshree so that I can create my glory in war.”  
“bijayi bhava putra, you will remain immortal by your glory till the world exists.” Karna blessed him. “now go your Uttara is waiting for you” he smiles  
Abhimanyu smiled back and left quickly towards the direction where Arjun’s familiar dark figure was hazily seen. Abhimanyu bumped into his father’s chest and Arjun prisoned him in his arms, even from such a distance Karna could sense firmness of Arjun’s embrace. The insecurity was evident in which. Perhaps in subconscious father’s heart too could sense the fate. For the first time Karna felt pity for his younger brother. The precious gem is going to be snatched away from Arjun soon. And Karna will be the one to do that giving a more stronger reason to Arjun to kill his rival. Sighed Karna and left towards his home, to spend rest of the moments with his family.


End file.
